


Hello darkness, my old friend

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Puppy Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Трейси возвращается в город, и кое-что в жизни Тео меняется.





	Hello darkness, my old friend

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Тео не убил Трейси. Тиам фоном, юстом, мимокрокодилом.
> 
> Написано для lissara в качестве выплаты долга за спор и вообще.:)

Тео едва успевает выскочить из душевой. Сегодня он задержался и едва не был пойман с поличным. С влажными волосами и в свежей одежде он выходит прямо в раздевалку, просто потому что другого выхода наружу нет. Его полотенце и грязная одежда скомканы в рюкзаке за спиной, и в целом мало что выдает истинную причину его присутствия. Команда как раз вернулась с поля почти в полном составе, и Лиам окидывает его недоуменным взглядом.

— Тео? Ты чего здесь?

И спустя секунду в его глазах отражается понимание. А Тео становится стыдно и досадно, что теперь Лиам знает его секрет: Тео часто моется тут во время тренировок, потому что у него просто нет иных вариантов. Он — оборотень, а не волшебник, чтобы впихнуть душевую кабину в пикап.

Рядом с Лиамом останавливается Нолан. Он придерживает руку и болезненно морщится. Тео кивает на нее.

— Что случилось?

— Неудачная атака. Кажется, вывих.

Тео размышляет всего секунду, а потом хватает Нолана за руку и резко дергает на себя. Нолан громко вскрикивает и с ругательствами отлетает в сторону. Очень бледный он медленно оседает на пол.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — возмущенно кричит Лиам и пихает его в плечо.

— Что не так? — тут же защищается Тео. — Я вправил ему сустав!

Нолана придерживает кто-то из игроков. Он все еще кривится от боли, но при этом натягивает улыбку и слегка приподнимает вправленную руку.

— Спас-спасибо, — благодарно бормочет он.

Тео чувствует себя победителем в еще только намечающемся споре и переводит самодовольный взгляд на Лиама. Тот обиженно сжимает зубы, раздувает ноздри и голосом, полным негодования, тихо говорит:

— Надо было сначала забрать боль, а потом вправлять.

Тео чувствует, как злость Лиама по воздуху перебирается в него самого.

— Что за чушь? — возмущается он. — Это вывих, а не колотая рана! Может мне ему еще поцеловать, где болит?

Глаза Лиама сужаются, и он толкает Тео в грудь, на этот раз куда ощутимее. Тео делает шаг назад. Он не хочет драться. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Тут почти двадцать здоровых парней, которые все, как один, вступятся за своего капитана, а не за странного аутсайдера. Тео выбирает тактическое отступление. Прежде чем покинуть раздевалку, он бросает на Лиама короткий взгляд. Просто, чтобы убедиться в его эмоциональном состоянии. Оно явно не способствует общению. Что ж, не в первый раз. И Тео захлопавает за собой дверь.

Он наполнен отвращением к себе и усталостью. Но больше все же усталостью. Потому что от себя все равно никуда не денешься и рано или поздно привыкнешь к своему «багажу». И если память сжалится, то покроет пеленой хотя бы часть воспоминаний. А вот пытаться вписаться в окружение Лиама становится все сложнее. Тео все время делает что-то не так, и это бесит их обоих. Тео уже готов смириться, что ему просто не место рядом с Лиамом. Во всех смыслах не место. И он просто пытается не тешить себя пустыми надеждами.

Все, что происходит между ними сейчас так нелепо и неправильно, что Тео всерьез задумывается, а нужно ли ему оно? Эта мысль цепляется за сознание и зависает на его краешке, но мгновенно обрывается, когда в кармане начинает трещать телефон. Тео с раздражением достает его и с секунду пялится в экран. Во входящих неизвестный номер и странная фраза: «Hello darkness, my old friend». Прежде чем он недоуменно моргает, приходит еще одно сообщение: «Догадайся, кто?»

Тео не любит загадки. Он поднимает глаза и оглядывается по сторонам. К счастью, тот, кто отправил сообщение, не любит их тоже. Тео привык думать, что удивить его уже нечем. Но вот оно удивление, которому очень сложно противостоять. Через дорогу, прислонившись к дверце очевидно своей машины, стоит Трейси Стюарт. Живая, во плоти. С каменным выражением лица она приподнимает ладонь в знак приветствия.

О, ну прекрасно! Сейчас ему будут мстить или что там еще? Тео вспоминает «теплый» прием Малии и размышляет, готовит ли ему нечто подобное Трейси. У нее причин злиться явно побольше, чем у Малии. Но Трейси стоит на месте и, кажется, не собирается бросаться с кулаками.

Тео чувствует, как на его лице дергается один из мускулов. Кажется, тот, что отвечает за улыбку. Он неспешно направляется к Трейси и рассматривает ее, как в первый раз — когда Доктора только-только вживили ей ген канимы. И восхищен почти так же. Его личный уникальный эксперимент: в самом деле, кому еще удавалось столько раз оживлять одного человека?

— Привет, — говорит он, ведет носом, ощущая лишь ее парфюм и легкий запах кожи от салона машины. — Ты пахнешь иначе.

— Ты тоже, — хмыкает Трейси. — Чем ты вообще моешься?

Тео смеется. Пусть он и принимал душ всего четверть часа назад, но Трейси права — у школьного мыла отвратительная отдушка. Такая гадкая и сильная, что ее может учуять даже Трейси. Прав и Тео — теперь она пахнет человеком. Это… непривычно.

— Когда ты приехала?

— Вчера.

Тео приподнимает руку с мобильником.

— Откуда мой номер?

— Кори дал.

На самом деле, он не совсем понимает, как ему себя вести. Он не чувствует опасности, скорее нечто, похожее на замешательство. Перед ним стоит человек, который был ему другом и которого Тео убил ради силы, а потом зачем-то оживил. Что могло Трейси понадобиться от того, кто разрушил всю ее жизнь? По крайней мере, со стороны это выглядело странно. Даже по меркам Бикон-Хиллс.

— Что ты хочешь? — наконец задает он главный вопрос, но Трейси пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд куда-то вдаль.

Молчание не становится неловким. Сказать по правде, с Трейси всегда было комфортно молчать. Но Тео все еще рассчитывает услышать ответ.

— Составишь мне компанию? — вместо этого спрашивает Трейси, сгибает в локте руку и показывает большим пальцем назад.

Тео заглядывает ей за спину, чтобы увидеть пакеты с едой, лежащие на переднем сидении. И тут же чувствует, как желудок радостно сжимается, а рот наполняется слюной. Если Трейси все же вздумала его отравить, Тео уже все равно. По крайней мере, он умрет сытым и в компании друга, пусть и бывшего. И он соглашается.

Он садится в ее машину, и они покидают школьную парковку. Трейси везет Тео к дому, адрес которого он все еще помнит. Ей до сих пор не обязательно знать, что Доктора отправляли Тео следить за ней. Снаружи газон подстрижен совсем недавно, но внутри дом не выглядит жилым. Только с некоторой мебели сняты чехлы: с дивана, кресел и журнального столика. Видимо, Трейси этого оказалось достаточно.

Трейси с элегантной небрежностью роняет пакеты на тот самый столик и опускается на диван. Она находит среди подушек пульт и включает телевизор. Тео не смотрел телевизор черт знает сколько времени и ничуть не сожалеет об этом, но взгляд оказывается тут же прикован к ярким, быстро меняющимся картинкам. Спустя минуту, пока Трейси переключает с канала на канал, он жмурится и отворачивается от экрана.

— Ты прям как Бобби, — вдруг говорит Трейси. — Это второй ребенок из семьи, где я живу.

Тео садится на тот же диван, но чуть поодаль.

— Какой еще семьи?

— Опекуны. Назначены судом, пока я не достигну совершеннолетия.

Вот оно что.

— Это от них ты сбежала?

Трейси пожимает плечами и как-то нелепо прикусывает губу. Но потом небрежно звучащим голосом отвечает:

— Я предпочитаю называть это приключением.

— Что ж, ты выбрала нужный город для этого.

Они оба коротко смеются.

— Не хочешь составить мне компанию? — неожиданно предлагает она.

— В чем? В приключениях? — Трейси смотрит испытующе, но Тео качает головой. — Нет, спасибо.

Некоторое время она напряженно молчит, но вскоре просто кивает на пакеты.

— Тогда давай есть.

Тео тоже смотрит на них, принюхивается и пытается унять недоверие. Он не чует опасности, но…

— Что там? — шутит. — Аконит или вербена?

— Кажется, карри, — зловещим голосом отвечает Трейси, и Тео расслабляется.

Еда слишком калорийная — много хлеба, мяса и специй. И сладкая газировка. Тео давно такого не ел и сейчас почти уверен, что с непривычки его стошнит. Столько вредной еды не вяжется с Трейси. Он не уверен, что когда-либо вообще видел ее с чем-то подобным. Трейси ловит его удивленный взгляд и быстро оправдывается:

— Опекуны предпочитают все это правильное питание. Не помню, когда в последний раз ела бургер. Не то, чтобы я их любила…

Тео ощущает странное чувство. Понимания, что ли. Хотя, возможно, он не отказался бы поменяться с Трейси местами. Но правда в том, что она не заслужила быть на его месте.

Какое-то время они поглощают свой ужин под дурацкое ток-шоу, где толпа бестолковых зрителей улюлюкает в сторону бестолковых участников. Трейси не выдерживает и в очередной раз переключает канал. Теперь они смотрят очень старый фильм про шпионов, который нравится Тео куда больше.

Несколько раз он на всякий случай проверяет телефон — входящие пусты.  
Лиам, конечно, ничего не пишет. Он и не должен, если подумать. Но Тео бы этого хотелось. Иногда они внезапно перекидываются ничего не значащими сообщениями, а потом так же внезапно перестают. Проблема Тео в том, что для него они все же что-то значат. Тео наконец перестает пялиться в экран телефона и убирает его в карман на весь вечер. Все это слишком ожидаемо, Тео не против… Правда, во рту теперь вязко и в животе как-то неприятно тянет.

— Ты такой дерганый, — замечает Трейси. — Что случилось? У тебя какие-то дела?

Она многозначительно выделяет последнее слово, и Тео хочется рассмеяться. Наверно, Трейси думает, что у него зреет очередной коварный план по захвату власти. Сказать ей правду, что он как собачонка ждет милости от пригревшего прохожего?

— Нет, у меня нет никаких дел, — отвечает Тео, но Трейси смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Ты можешь мне доверять. И рассчитывать на меня.

— Я знаю, — устало говорит Тео. — Но у меня все еще нет никаких дел.

По Трейси сложно понять, выглядит она разочарованной или удивленной.

— Но почему?

— С тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз, произошло слишком многое. — Тео видит, как в недоумении выгибаются ее брови. — Точно, ты же ничего не знаешь…

Он бросает взгляд на настенные часы — пожалуй, времени ему хватит. И он начинает свой рассказ, начиная с того момента, как вонзил в Трейси когти и убил ее. Он смягчает неприятные для себя моменты и по неведомой причине приукрашивает те, где отличился Лиам. Но в целом картина представлена верно. Трейси слушает, неспешно поглощают картошку фри. Палочку за палочкой. Ее брови то выгибаются, то сводятся к переносице, губы легко кривятся или плотно сжимаются.

Когда Тео заканчивает, проходит по меньшей мере час. Трейси задумчиво буравит его взглядом и задает вопрос, который больше смахивает на вынесенный вердикт.

— Значит, ты теперь в правильной стае?

И Тео все же издает короткий смешок.

— Нет, я не в их стае.

— Но по твоим словам выходит именно так, — возражает Трейси.

Тео на секунду задумывается, но тут же вспоминает сцену в раздевалке и миллион ей подобных. Ни Мэйсона, ни Кори, ни даже Нолана Лиам так не шпыняет.

— Нет, — твердо говорит Тео, а сам проглатывает склизкий ком сожаления.

— Я теперь тоже ни в чьей стае, — странным голосом отзывается Трейси.

И Тео думает, что в этом и заключаются их свобода и одиночество. Ее одиночество он ощущает безо всякого чутья.

— Зачем ты на самом деле вернулась? — Зачем, вообще, нормальные люди сюда возвращаются? Тео бы понял, будь он из их числа. — Отомстить мне или еще что в этом роде?

Это единственное разумное предположение, которое идет вразрез с ее эмоциональным фоном. Трейси качает головой.

— Я даже не знаю, злюсь ли на тебя. Может, это какая-то разновидность стокгольмского синдрома? — Трейси смеется. Тео тут же вспоминает, почему не дал умереть именно ей. — Когда-нибудь привыкну жить без своей силы.

Тео еле сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, что оказал ей услугу — в нынешнем мире опасно быть сверхъестественным созданием.

— Я там задыхалась, — наконец признается она. И по ее сердцебиению Тео понимает, что она не врет. — Все другое, более… хорошее, правильное. Но ты же знаешь, какая я?

— Неправильная.

Как и он сам. Как и все жители Бикон-Хиллс. Все они здесь не предназначены для внешнего мира. Наверняка Скотт и остальные уехавшие уже это осознали. Может, поэтому их и тянет назад?

После они долго болтают о какой-то чепухе. Тео даже не догадывался, что способен на такое. Как и на просмотр нескольких фильмов подряд. Дурацких и не очень. Иногда они слоняются по дому, чтобы размять ноги. Тео случайно заглядывает в прежнюю комнату Трейси. Тут остались почти все ее вещи, и она кажется очень девчачьей. Интересно, какая комната у Трейси сейчас? Что-то подсказывает ему, что совсем другая. Во время одной из таких прогулок Трейси признается, что после ее совершеннолетия дом вернется к ней, но жить здесь она не хочет. Тео не загадывал так далеко. Он пока даже не представляет, чем займется после школы. Да, черт возьми, у него даже дома своего нет. Даже комнаты.

На часах уже одиннадцатый час. Не так поздно, чтобы добраться до школы к своему пикапу. И пусть Тео не хочется уходить, он должен.

— Оставайся, — предлагает Трейси, перехватывая его взгляд.

Внутренне Тео ликует, что не придется уходить из этого теплого дома, который даже будучи нежилым все равно куда уютнее его машины.

— Почему бы и нет? — говорит Тео.

Они продолжают валяться на диване, который уже кажется Тео самым удобным в мире. На всякий случай он еще раз проверяет телефон: Лиам до сих пор не выказывал желания извиниться за свою тупость. Это раздражает. Но Тео отвлекается на первое сообщение Трейси.

— А что это значит? — спрашивает он.

Трейси слегка улыбается и в пару касаний экрана своего телефона включает песню. Фраза из смс звучит первой строчкой и растворяется в грустной, но какой-то светлой мелодии. Тео завороженно слушает и впитывает каждое слово. Трейси, затаив дыхание, делает то же самое. С Тео это впервые — сидеть вот так близко и разделять песню, которая мгновенно становится очень личной. И, пожалуй, только Трейси может понять, какие эмоции проносятся по нему с каждым куплетом. Понял бы Лиам? Тео не знает, боится узнать. Боится представить, что они могут вот так же сидеть, объедаться фастфудом, слепо смотреть дерьмо по телеку, а потом просто слушать музыку. И не страдать от недосказанности. Нет, это слишком не про них с Лиамом.

В конце концов, они растягиваются на диване рядом друг с другом. Слишком близко, так что касаются плечами, лодыжками, локтями. Тео ловит себя на мысли, что мог бы сейчас поцеловать Трейси. Просто так. Потому что подросткам свойственно нечто подобное. Но Тео не хочется, равно как и не чувствует желания со стороны Трейси. Если бы на ее месте был кое-кто другой… От этой мысли становится душно и обидно, и ее как-то удачно подпитывает следующая песня из телефона Трейси.

Вскоре они засыпают. Тео упускает момент, когда Трейси ускользает. Наверно, его телу слишком хорошо, раз оно не реагирует на все, что происходит вокруг. И утром Тео просыпается раньше будильника. Он впервые за последние месяцы выспался. И все благодаря дивану в гостиной Трейси. Такому мягкому и огромному. Тео сокрушенно думает, что уже этой ночью ему снова придется вернуться ночевать в свой пикап.

Они завтракают тем, что осталось со вчерашнего, хотя это ужасно не вкусно. А еще Тео наконец принимает нормальный домашний душ. У Трейси даже остались какие-то запасы геля. И теперь Тео пахнет, как абрикосовый пирог. Он доволен и размышляет, можно ли назвать это своего рода каникулами?

Что ж, они все равно уже закончились, потому что Трейси везет его в школу.

— Куда ты теперь?

Она вздыхает и барабанит пальцем по рулю.

— Вернусь к опекунам.

Тео думает, что это правильно. Ему понравился вечер с Трейси, и в целом он рад, что у нее все хорошо. Но лучше, если она уедет как можно скорее. Лиаму лучше не знать, что она жива, потому что Тео не хочет лишних надежд. Он готов отдать свою преданность и, хрен уж с ней, душу, но на этом все.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, и машина наконец останавливается.

Тео и Трейси покидают салон, и не успевают попрощаться сразу, как собирались. Потому что в воздухе возникает знакомый запах. Тео не надо оборачиваться, чтобы знать, как далеко от него стоит Лиам, а вместе с ним, кажется, Кори и Мэйсон.  
Сокрушенно вздохнув, Тео тихо матерится. Трейси смотрит ему за спину и чуть щурит глаза.

— Смотри, а вот и щенячий патруль. — Тео смотрит с недоумением. — Любимый мультик Бобби.

Он нехотя прислушивается и оборачивается — так и есть, все трое.

— Это… Трейси, — неуверенным голосом изрекает Лиам. — Я же не сплю?

— Ты не спишь. Я не сплю. Это Трейси…или?.. — Мэйсон с недоверием щурится, будто пытаясь ее просканировать.

— Это она, — спокойно отвечает Кори, и теперь друзья пытливо смотрят на него. — Ну да, она жива. Тео оживил ее еще тогда.

О, черт… Тео даже издалека чувствует тревогу Лиама и теперь забывает контролировать собственное сердцебиение.

— И ты скрывал это? — почти взвизгивает Мэйсон.

— Кори! — возмущается Лиам.

Они оба вонзают в Кори негодующие взгляды. Тео даже кажется, что он может видеть их, торчащими словно булавки. Кори ежится, бездумно обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь защититься от укора.

— Она живет в другом городе, к тому же она больше не канима, — оправдывается он.

— Ты подозрительно много знаешь о ней, — сердится Мэйсон.

— Вообще-то, мы были друзьями, — напоминает Кори. — И все еще…

Лиам презрительно фыркает, а Мэйсон ворчит:

— Не самый лучший тип друга.

Но тут Кори не дает себя в обиду.

— Кто бы говорил.

И Тео не может сдержать нервного смешка и глупой улыбки. А сердце все еще тревожно грохочет в груди.

— Да заткнитесь! — обрывает их Лиам. — Говоришь, Тео оживил ее? После того, как забрал силу?

Кажется, Лиам готов вцепится в Кори когтями. Тот чудом умудряется сохранять спокойствие, хотя Тео уверен, что он уже на грани — вот-вот, и исчезнет.

— Да, насколько я знаю, — отвечает Кори.

Лиам в замешательстве. Оно струится по его венам, оно буквально написано на его лице.

— Но зачем? Он же… Тогда же… Он был тем Тео. Я имею ввиду…

— Мы поняли, что ты имеешь ввиду, — со вздохом говорит Мэйсон. — Злой Тео.

— «Злой» — слишком сильное слово, — осторожно возражает Лиам, но Мэйсон прикрывает глаза и мотает головой.

— Не начинай снова, прошу. Я не выдержу еще одного раунда.

«Еще одного?» — удивляется Тео. О чем они? Что происходит? «Неужели ты вмешал в это своих друзей?» — Тео начинает волноваться еще сильнее.

— Они говорят обо мне? — ухмыляется Трейси, притормаживая его панику.

Она кажется довольной и немного злорадной. Тео уже и забыл, как ее забавляет подобное внимание. Он кивает ей и вновь напрягает слух.

Лиам звучит уже чуть спокойней, но все так же недоверчиво.

— А что она делает здесь?

— Она просто проездом, — отвечает Кори.

— Надо же, ты и это знаешь, — язвительно вставляет Мэйсон, и Кори протяжно выдыхает. В другой раз Тео бы ему посочувствовал.

— Она сама мне сказала, вчера.

Вот, например, теперь.

— Почему ты это скрыл? — Мэйсон продолжает допытываться, напоминая сейчас как минимум Стайлза.

— Эй, я не скрывал. Просто не видел причин рассказывать.

— Ты серьезно? Это Трейси Стюарт, канима из стаи злобных химер. — Брови Кори взмывают вверх, и Мэйсон испуганно бормочет: — То есть… Я не это имел ввиду. Почему ты мне врал?

Даже Тео удивляется такому молниеносному переходу от оправданий к наступлению.

— Я не врал! — восклицает Кори, так что теперь их слышит даже Трейси, которая тут же фыркает. — А всего лишь не говорил правды. Этот разные вещи.

— И чем же они отличаются? — язвительно уточняет Мэйсон.

— Ну ты ведь не задавал мне вопроса, умерла ли она на самом деле! — тем же тоном отвечает Кори.

Лиам рядом скептически хмыкает.

— Вообще-то, он прав.

— О, поглядите-ка, защищаете своих химер! — очень театрально произносит Мэйсон, чем еще сильнее походит на Стайлза. И вот это уже напрягает сильнее.

— Они не наши! — возмущается Лиам.

— И технически ты — тоже химера, — добавляет Кори.

Мэйсон сокрушенно вздыхает — его победили. А Тео закатывает глаза. Все-таки они безнадежны. И как это они раз за разом спасали город? Он отворачивается и пытается выдавать улыбку для Трейси. Но ее похоже все это только забавляет. Видимо, в новой семье не так весело, как в Бикон-Хиллс.

— Интересно, что они замышляют? — вновь слышится мнительный голос Мэйсона.

— Они ничего не замышляют! — возражает Кори, а Лиам что-то невнятно мычит, видимо, корчит одну из своих гримас.

— Опять их защищаете? Как мило.

Этот спор продолжается еще какое-то время, Тео старается больше их не слушать, но вскоре они затихают. И наконец вся троица не особо решительно подходит к ним с Трейси.

— Привет, Трейси, ты жива! — громогласно произносит Мэйсон, за что удостаивается несколькими осуждающе-предостерегающими взглядами сразу.

— Я в курсе, — с легким пренебрежением отвечает Трейси. И Тео позволяет себе усмехнуться. Он уже и забыл, что кто-то может разговаривать со стаей Скотта без пиетета. Даже сам он уже почти так не делает.

Может и хорошо, что Трейси больше не канима. Потому что сейчас Мэйсон бы точно валялся парализованным. Видимо, почувствовав таки опасность, Мэйсон тушуется и делает полшага назад. Кори смотрит с легким весельем. И на мгновение это напоминает Тео о тех днях, когда они трое были в своей собственной стае. Но теплота ностальгии недолго согревает его душу — стоит только посмотреть в глаза Лиаму. Теперь Тео хочет сжаться в комок и сбежать отсюда вместе с Трейси. Внутренне он натурально скулит. Потому что это снова он, этот чертов взгляд, который появляется на лице Лиама, стоит Тео сделать что-нибудь социально приемлемое. Это смесь надежды, радости, одобрения и вины. Каждый раз от него больно, потому что Тео никогда не будет тем, кого бы Лиам хотел видеть на его месте. Даже если лично спасет каждого жителя Бикон-Хиллс из лап очередного монстра. Это никогда не компенсирует его личность в полной мере. И он это знает. И Лиам тоже, хоть и продолжает бороться этим знанием.

— Так что ты здесь делаешь? — не мешкая, спрашивает Лиам.

Трейси плотоядно улыбается. Тео знает, что она его терпеть не может, как и большую часть нечисти стаи Скотта.

— Планирую массовое убийство.

Ее голос звучит так спокойно, что на секунду Лиам верит — бледнеет и забывает моргнуть. Но Тео ухмыляется, отпуская взгляд на свои кроссовки, и Лиам отмирает. Поджимает губы и сопит. Над ними нависает долгое, неприятное молчание, щедро сдобренное многозначительными переглядываниями. Устав от этого, Трейси щурится и становится к Тео ближе, хватаясь за его локоть.

— Может вы свалите? Мы тут пытаемся попрощаться.

Лиам обиженно буравит Трейси взглядом, потом делает шаг в сторону, бросая на ходу «ладно». Они отходят с Мэйсоном подальше и теперь таращатся с новой позиции. Кори задерживается, чтобы подарить Трейси светлую улыбку, и присоединяется к своим друзьям. И вот они снова вдвоем. Тео догадывается, что Лиам их подслушивает, но ничего запретного говорить все равно не планирует, так что плевать.

— Значит, прощание? — уточняет он.

Трейси вопреки ожиданиям не тянется в объятия, хотя Тео и не был бы против, только сжимает пальцы на его руке сильнее и заглядывает в глаза. Тео надеется, что в них Трейси увидела все, что хотела, потому что больше у него для нее ничего нет.

— Не уверена, — она смотрит с весельем. — Помнишь про стокгольмский синдром?

Тео коротко смеется.

— Что ж, будь на связи.

— Я буду, — обещает Трейси.

Она разжимает пальцы, хлопает ладонью его руку и бросает очень пронзительный взгляд напоследок. Потом садится машину и быстро заводит мотор. Тео не может понять, что чувствует от ее отъезда.

Он отворачивается от дороги раньше, чем машина Трейси пропадает из виду. И сразу же натыкается на три пары любопытных глаз. Игнорируя их, он направляется к зданию школы. И его ожидаемо перехватывают. Не все, только Лиам. Тео смотрит на удаляющихся Кори с Мэйсоном, как на предателей, хотя они объективно не причем.

— Ты оживил ее. — Лиам нервничает. — Даже тогда.

Тео хочется рассмеяться от того, как искренне звучит изумление в его голосе.

— Удивлен, что у меня есть сердце?

— Я знаю, что оно у тебя есть, — терпеливо отвечает Лиам и хмурится. — Иногда даже доброе.

— Конечно, оно же не мое.

Тео вкладывает в эти слова максимум яда, но он отчего-то не жалит Лиама. Тот только грустно кривит губы, наклоняет голову и теперь выглядит пугающе заинтересованным.

— Тебе обязательно быть таким мудаком?

Тео пожимает плечами. Он все еще уверен, что не даст Лиаму ничего сверх того, что уже дал. Он просто не имеет на это право. Тео, разумеется, а не Лиам. Лиам заслуживает большего, лучшего, кого-то, кто не убивал свою сестру в детстве и еще множество людей всего-то год назад. Тео запоздало понимает, что буквально минуту думал то же самое в адрес Трейси. Ну, почти то же самое.

— Прости за вчерашнее, — неожиданно говорит Лиам, и Тео столбенеет.

Он мысленно считает до пяти, потом до десяти. И выдыхает. Если Лиам продолжит в том же духе, однажды Тео сломается. И поверит. И рискнет. И это непременно все испортит.

Вместо ответа он ведет плечом и быстро кивает. Во рту становится отвратительно сухо, а кожа на щеках странно нагревается. Он мечтает, чтобы Лиам поскорее ушел. И одновременно, — чтобы остался. Глупее, чем сейчас, Тео себя еще никогда не чувствовал.

— Урок через пять минут, — мягко напоминает Лиам и делает приглашающей жест, пропуская Тео вперед.

Окончательно онемев, потому что во рту раскинулась настоящая Сахара, а язык прилип к небу, Тео нерешительно делает шаг, потом другой. Лиам смотрит с неожиданной теплотой, какой Тео прежде от него не видел. Это так неправильно. Такого не должно быть. Тео замирает на полушаге. В итоге Лиам просто подталкивает его в спину, и они идут в школу. Вместе. Наверно, в ближайшее время Тео сможет вновь начать издавать членораздельные звуки. Но пока в нем борются ужас и радость. И ему страшно признаться даже самому себе, за какое из этих чувств он болеет.

Прежде чем школьные двери закрываются за его спиной, Тео на мгновение оборачивается на дорогу. Конечно, машины Трейси уже не видно. Тео и не рассчитывал на это, он просто ловит себя на дурацкой мысли. Трейси исчезает так же внезапно как и появилась, оставив после себя удивительный след в его жизни. А именно — новый взгляд Лиама.


End file.
